Reencuentro
by AzCevFan
Summary: Mi versión desde el POV de Cevdet del reencuentro con su mujer, 7 años después, al llegar a Esmirna


**Esta es mi versión sobre el reencuentro de Azize y Cevdet cuando él regresó a Esmirna 7 años después y con el uniforme griego. Es Cevdet POV, en primera persona. **

**Reencuentro**

Creo que el día de hoy pude haber muerto mil veces y no me hubiese sorprendido en nada. Una vez más, luego de tantas veces en que mi vida corrió peligro y sin embargo me salvé.

Solía hacerme a la idea de que, por ser soldado, mi supervivencia se debía a mi valentía, y en algún grado, también a mi suerte, pero hoy comprobé que el único que interviene en esto (y ha intervenido desde que nací y hasta que me muera) es el destino.

Y cuando la oí, gritando desesperada, intentando salvar a… a mi hijo, a quien sin poder reconocerlo estuve a punto de matar, me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado, aunque yo pensé que sí… ni en mi mente ni en mi corazón…

Y también comprendí porqué, hace años, cuando nos conocimos y nos decidimos a compartir la vida juntos, la elegí para ser no solo mi mujer, mi esposa, sino la madre de mis hijos.

Giré mi vista en el momento en que la escuché gritando, su voz inconfundible, aún en ese momento tan triste y abrumador fue como una bofetada que me trajo a la realidad.

Azize, _mi_ Azize estaba allí, y ese momento tantas veces imaginado en que nos volviéramos a encontrar ocurrió casi de la peor manera.

Ella me miró con odio y luego su semblante cambió cuando me reconoció, fue una milésima de segundo, hasta que su cerebro procesó lo que veía y su sorpresa fue tan grande que se me aflojaron las piernas… seguramente ella me creía muerto y ahora me veía como a un fantasma, un espíritu maligno que venía a despojarla de una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban en la vida.

Se entristeció y yo pude ver en sus ojos la decepción, cuando observó mi uniforme militar griego, ¿cómo explicarle? ¿cómo convencerla a ella de lo que ni yo estaba convencido de poder representar? Porque estaba claro que para salvarme había antepuesto mi deber como patriota, pero al llegar a Esmirna supe que probablemente me cruzara con ella y mis hijos, y deliberadamente me enfoqué en convencer al General Vasili de que era el mejor para ser su mano derecha en la ocupación "pacífica" que encabezaba.

La perdí de vista un momento cuando me acerqué a Ali Kemal, mi hijo, al que casi no reconocía y le quité la venda de los ojos. Él me reconoció enseguida y me miró desafiante, era tan pequeño la última vez que lo vi.

Matar a mi hijo no era una opción y salí de eso lo más airoso que pude. Por suerte pude hacerlo ver como una muestra de la "buena voluntad griega" hacia la ocupación y los habitantes turcos.

Sin embargo, no podía estrecharlo en mis brazos como quería, por lo que lo envié a la cárcel y también pedí que encarcelaran a mi mujer, tenía que verla, hablar con ella, aunque eso significara una prueba casi imposible para mí.

Casi golpeo a mis soldados cuando vi la forma en que la arrastraban, Azize siempre había sido cabeza dura, pero su resistencia, mezclada con la sorpresa de haberme visto, la convertían en una presa fácil para los inhumanos soldados griegos.

Y al pasar a mi lado, sentí que el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos al escuchar su ruego.

-Cevdet… Cevdet, mírame… soy tu Azize…- y yo sin poder estrecharla en mis brazos, protegerla y no soltarla más.

Traté de tranquilizarme, tenía que representar uno de los papeles más difíciles de mi vida, ni siquiera haber convencido al General Vasili de mi competencia como soldado "traidor" al ejército turco había sido tan complicado para mí como convencer a mi Azize de quién era ahora ¿cómo hacer para convencerla y no perderla?

Le expliqué quienes eran tanto Ali Kemal como Azize en mi vida el General y Alá hizo que él me comprendiera, de alguna forma se solidarizó conmigo, sobre todo porque el gesto de perdonarle la vida a mi hijo había sido intensamente aplaudido por la multitud.

Di algunas vueltas antes de ir a verla, realmente estaba sobrepasado de nervios y temí que las ganas que tenía de hablar con ella, de escuchar su voz y sentir su aroma se adueñaran de mí y tuviera que confesarle la verdad, aún poniendo en peligro, además de nuestras vidas, mi misión, por la que tanto había trabajado esos años… esos siete largos años.

La miré de lejos cuando por fin reuní el coraje de pararme frente a su celda, ella se levantó despacio y se acercó, todavía estaba sorprendida y cuando repitió mi nombre una y otra vez, buscando saber si la reconocía creí que me arrojaría a sus pies llorando y disculpándome por haberla abandonado tanto tiempo.

Mi cara permanecía inexpresiva, lamentablemente era peligroso que ella supiera, o se diera cuenta de algo de lo que sucedía. Entonces elegí que la engañaría, que le contaría la misma "verdad" que a los griegos.

-Soy yo, Azize- le confirmé y mi corazón latió tan aprisa cuando la vi acomodarse un poco el cabello y secarse las lágrimas para estar más presentable ante mí.

Ella se alegró de que yo la reconociera, y me contó que le habían dicho que yo había muerto, pero que no lo había creído, se esforzaba por explicarme, yo cada vez me sentía más acorralado y culpable por tener que rechazarla.

No pude evitar sonreír agradecido cuando ella me confesó que me había estado esperando, pero sus preguntas, su necesidad de entender comenzaron y tuve que representar mi papel de la mejor manera.

Permanecí en silencio hasta que ella terminó de preguntar, me arrepentí mil veces de lo que haría, pero sabía que era la única forma de preservarla, al menos por el momento, y lo vi en su expresión cuando le dije que el Cevdet que conocía estaba muerto, ella no me creyó al principio, me hizo arduo el trabajo porque tuve que casi maltratarla para que se rindiera y me creyera.

Tomó mi mano y creí que me pondría a llorar, me resistí, le rogué en silencio que se conformara con mi actuación patética y la miré con toda la frialdad que pude.

-Lo mejor es que me creas, Azize, eso será lo mejor para ti- le dije y me fui, tratando de no llorar, cosa que me estaba costando horrores al ver su expresión desilusionada.

La dejé allí, jurándome que algún día la tomaría en mis brazos y le pediría perdón hasta que no me quedaran fuerzas. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era agradecer al destino haberla encontrado y poder tenerla cerca, cómo había deseado todos esos años.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, supongo que escribiré la versión desde el punto de vista de Azize. Gracias por leer! Cualquier sugerencia me contactan por PM aquí o en Instagram.**


End file.
